Portal Cartridges
Portal Cartridges are devices created by V-Games in Videogame Riders, to give the players power. They are based off of games that V-Games created. Main Games * Super Mr X, a platformer game with a lot of spinoffs. It is used to transform into VG Rider Mr X. * Knight Quest, an RPG about planning ahead. It is used to transform into VG Rider Quest Knight. * Sniper Showdown, an FPS game. It is used to transform into VG Rider Sniper. * Motorcycle Action, a racing game with a lot of ways to win. It is used to transform into VG Rider Action Vehicle. * Power Robots, a fighting game about robots, It is used to access Level 3 Robots Mode. * Rhythm Revolution, a dancing rhythm game. It is used to access Level 3 Rhythm Mode. * Ultra Airstrike, a fighter plane game. It is used to access Level 3 Airstrike Mode. * Samurai Sword Fight, a hack-and-slash Samurai game. It is used to access Level 3 Samurai Mode. * BMX Battle, a sports game that involves bicycles. It is used to access Level 3 BMX Mode. * Dragon Hunter Z, a 4-player co-op game about teamwork and hunting down dragons. It is used to access Level 5 Dragon Mode. KREA-Mighty Action X Gashat.png|Super Mr X KREA-Taddle Quest Gashat.png|Knight Quest KREA-BangBang Shooting Gashat.png|Sniper Showdown KREA-Bakusou Bike Gashat.png|Motorcycle Action KREA-Gekitotsu Robots Gashat.png|Power Robots KREA-DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.png|Rhythm Revolution KREA-Jet Combat Gashat.png|Ultra Airstrike KREA-Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.png|Samurai Sword Fight KREA-Shakariki Sports Gashat.png|BMX Battle KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.png|Dragon Hunter Z KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Prototype.png|Prototype Dragon Hunter Z (used by Draco to become Dark Draco) KREA-Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat.png|Super Mr X (Level 0 Version) Other Games * Ultimate Undead is a survival horror video game created by V-Games. It is used by the Gameinfectors, and because of the glitches in the game, the user is more powerful than Level 5. As a Portal Cartridge, it kills people who use it in a VG-Portal Belt. The game only works using a Viral Belt, but it drives the user insane. * Superb X Bros is a 2-player game created by Bob Bobson from a blank Portal Cartridge. It was originally meant for Perry Dox, however he gave it to Bob because the blank Portal Cartridge, if used by humans, it would release a lethal infection on them. However, Bob's other personality was the reason why Bob was able to overcome the lethal infection, and as a result, created this game. This game has the ability to split Bob Bobson into 2. * Paradox Puzzle is a puzzle game created by V-Games for Perry Dox to use in the Dual Cartridge. It gives the user the ability to combine power ups. * Fighter Free-For-All is a fighter game where the players have to fight each other until one of them loses. It is also used in the Dual Cartridge. * Paradox Fighter is the combination of Paradox Puzzle and Fighter Free-for-all. * Fantasy Quest is a game to be used by VG Rider Quest Knight in the Dual Cartridge II. * Naval Showdown is a game to be used by VG Rider Sniper in the Dual Cartridge II. * Burger Chef is a cooking game. Little is known about it this time. * Mecha Maximum X is another game created by Bob Bobson. VG Rider Sniper asked one of the developers in V-Games to create it, originally as a game where you destroy immortal zombies, to counter the effects of Ultimate Undead. However, nobody could use it except for Bob. Bob, after finding data to reprogram the Gameinfectors, created this cartridge. * Videogame Riders Online, also known as The Ultimate Game is a game planned by V-Games, but finished by Perry Dox. It was mass produced and given to people, so they could transform into Basic Riders. It will be used by Ultimate Gamerider. * Love at First Fight is a game created by Mr. Eramo. It was given to 009 after she was brainwashed by him. It will give her the ability to transform into the 009 Gamerider. * Divine Quest is a game based on Knight Quest, but it's more powerful. * Infinite Levels is a game created to counter the abilities of the Ultimate Gamerider. It makes the user invincible, but it also gives access to Ultimate Power Mode. KREA-Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.png|Superb X Bros KREA-Dangerous Zombie Gashat.png|Ultimate Undead KREA-Ju Ju Burger Gashat.png|Burger Chef KREA-Gashat Gear Dual Knock Out Fighter.png|Dual Cartridge KREA-Gashat Gear Dual B Taddle Fantasy.png|Dual Cartridge II KREA-Maximum Mighty X Gashat.png|Mecha Maximum X KREA-Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.png|Videogame Riders Online KREA-Toki Meki Crisis Gashat.png|Love at First Fight